Movie Pinkie Pie
On-Screen Appearance Best Escape Ever! Movie Pinkie Pie gets dropped off by Movie Twilight Sparkle to the stage and she says the line Special Attacks Neutral B - Balloon Discord Pinkie will blow up a balloon and tie it up into a Discord balloon animal. It will deflate itself and can give opponents damage and massive nockback. Pinkie can control where the balloon can deflate. There is a chance the balloon can pop, Giving more damage to the opponent next to it Side B - Seapony Pinkie Pinkie will hold up a pearl and transform into a seapony. Pinkie can fly/swim around the stage for 15 seconds. Press B to shoot bubbles with a shell that gives opponents upward knockback Up B - DOUBLE SURPRISE! Pinkie will set down a present. Pinkie can vanish and pop out of it like Karkat's transportalizer pads. If the opponent grabs the present they will either get attacked by Pinkie if you press B, Or the present will contain an item Down B - Rapid Cupcake Attack Pinkie Pie will spin her arms rapidly and start throwing cupcakes while laughing crazily. Unlike regular Pinkie Pie's Side B in Lawl X, The opponents can't eat them. If Pinkie runs out of cupcakes, She can use her spinning arms as am attack. Pinkie can walk while her arms are spinning Final Smash - Cake Cannon Pinkie will summon a giant party cannon. She'll aim it upwards and shoot out a giant cake. A warning sign will appear that warns the opponents to dodge. Each layer will fall out and splatter on the opponent, Getting them stuck. The cake layers will dissapear after 18 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Who's excited? Are you excited? AAAH! I'm so excited! Sd: (Singing) We got this together! Dn: I totally got this... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Star Eyes) Victory 2: (Cheers) Victory 3: That was fun! Can we do it again? Victory 4: (In a robe) You're still here?...It's over...Go home... Lose/Clap: (Mad at the opponent) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Jump *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Jump *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spinning *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hooves *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can jump pretty high Cons * Symbol My Little Pony The Movie logo Victory Music My Little Pony The Movie - One Small Thing Kirby Hat Movie Pinkie's mane Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cake Pawlette Swaps *Default *3D Glasses *Princess Skystar colors *Tempest Shadow colors *Princess Twilight colors *Pirate Pinkie Pie *Boutique Pinkie Pie *PinkiePool Trivia *The 4th Victory Option was a custom *She's the first character to have a 4th Victory Pose Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:My Little Pony Category:Movie Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Clones with different moves Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Different version Category:Pink Category:Hasbro Category:Lionsgate Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Female Category:Party Animals Category:My Little Pony The Movie Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:All Spark Pictures Category:Different Animation